Burnside
Burnside is a subzone located in the Desert. It acts as a quest hub for heroes operating in the region, boasting missions within the area as well as the nearby Atomic Wastelands. __ToC__ Burnside is a normally silent ghost town, but recent events have seen the region awaken with new, otherworldly life; the ghosts of those that once called the old west boom town home have risen from their graves. These specters walk the streets hunting for the living, attacking anything that breathes. The cause of these ghosts' appearance is likely linked to mystical fluctuations recently detected in the region. The heroine Witchcraft, a member of the Champions, arrived in Burnside some time ago. Unfortunately, whatever actions she's taken in the town seem to have been insufficient to quiet the restless spirits. NPCs Burnside is a true ghost town, and the living tend to pass the region by without stopping. That said, those with business in the region do tend to stick around before moving on. And in some instances, when that business is never resolved, some individuals never leave Burnside behind them. : Hostile Mobs :* Primary article: Burnside Mobs The ghosts of Burnside walk the streets as if they were still among the living, awakened after decades of slumber as a result of unusual mystical energies in the area. Gunslingers and lawmen, cowboys and beasts; the region acts as the stage of an otherworldly conflict where the actors ceased to breathe long ago. Missions :* ''Primary article: Burnside Missions A recent disturbance of mystical energies in the region surrounding Burnside was accompanied by a noticeable increase in spiritual activity; the town's citizens once again walk Burnside's streets, ghosts that should by all accounts be dormant. The heroine Witchcraft has traveled to the area to investigate, but she began acting strangely shortly after her arrival. Open Missions Hang 'Em High :* Primary article: Hang 'Em High The dead that haunt the town of Burnside met their end in many ways, but some did so in a manner much more violent than their fellows. The town's old gallows remain standing, situated on the bluffs overlooking the town's graveyard, and numerous graves litter the hillside, the final resting places of those hanged for their crimes. The ghosts of these dead were raised by Talisman's magics, but so were the town's long dead hangmen and their leader, Hangin' Judge Hensley. These souls, doomed by corrupt actions performed while they drew breath, have once again taken to judging the living; these innocent victims are being held captive near the gallows, awaiting their inevitable execution at the hands of the Hangin' Judge. Instances Haunted Mine :* Primary article: Haunted Mine The Haunted Mine has recently become the lair of Talisman, evil sister of the heroine Witchcraft. She's used the ghosts of the town of Burnside as bait to draw her sister to the Desert; Witchcraft was captured and is being held captive within the Mine, and has been given the choice of joining the Circle of the Scarlet Moon or being sacrificed by her sister's hand. Perks Burnside is a region rich in history, but the majority of notable happenings in the area have occurred recently; the actions of the villain Talisman have awakened the sleeping ghost town. The streets of Burnside are once again filled with its citizens : : 000 Category:The Desert Category:The Desert/Subzones